Full of Grace
by Maetel
Summary: A songfic based on Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan (sp??) about Sailor Cosmos. R&R.


Full of Grace  
  
A songfic based on the song by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Hi I've decided to take a break from Desert Rose. I absolutely love this song. This fic is about Sailor Cosmos. This takes place after she returns from the past. This is about the final battle between Cosmos and Chaos. I know it's rushed but I believe this song should cover it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song Full of Grace. There I said it.  
  
Full of Grace  
  
By Queen Maetel  
  
Rating: PG  
  
e-mail: starchild@usagiandmamoru.com  
  
Silently, Sailor Cosmos walked through the charred darkened remains of the once glorious Crystal Tokyo. She looked up at the sky from which the glorious sun no longer chose to shine.  
  
Tears of sadness fell from her eyes as she remembered the beginning of the once beautiful majestic kingdom. Thinking of that time made her remember the love she had lost during the war which she now fought against her ultimate foe, Sailor Chaos.  
  
Everyday Cosmos thought of giving up and just surrendering to the forces of the evil that was Chaos. When these thoughts found their way into her mind, she remembered the other senshi, why they died and what they made her swear to never do.  
  
The winter here's cold, and bitter  
  
it's chilled us to the bone  
  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
  
to long too far from home  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
and I claw for solid ground  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
"I can't give up. The others believed in me and died for that belief. I can't let them have died in vain," said Cosmos as she sobbed brokenly. "I just want this all to end."  
  
Cosmos stopped sobbing and, letting out a sad tremulous sigh, teleported to the Crystal Palace which had survived the millions of attacks launched upon it. When She arrived, Cosmos was outside a door with the phases of the moon carved onto its face. She opened the door and walked into a room containing eight crystal coffins, each a different color than the one preceding it. She walked past seven more and more tears formed in her eyes. When Cosmos walked to the eighth one which was a golden color she began sobbing once more.  
  
Through the tears, Cosmos whispered out a name her voice thick with sadness, "Endymion." She continued, "Why did you have to leave me Endymion? You swore you never would, but you did anyways. The worst part is it's my own fault. You were taken before my very own eyes and I did nothing to stop it. I was too much of a coward to fight. I wish that you had never loved me, then you would still be alive. If I only had your courage and bravery. If I did maybe Chaos would be gone or not even have attacked at all."  
  
As she uttered those words she fell to her knees as the guilt crashed over her sobbing form. She felt the guilt of the loss of her friends and her love. She felt the guilt which constantly ate away at her heart and soul.  
  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
  
come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
full of grace  
  
full of grace  
  
my love  
  
"I know you believed in me and I swear I'll make you proud of me. I am going to end this. I know I won't survive this last battle but I know I'll be joining you and, that is all that matters to me anymore. I hope that in this battle I can finally defeat and destroy her," said Cosmos. She then kissed the tips of two fingers and placed them on them on Endymion's coffin. "We'll be together again soon my love, I promise."  
  
Then in a flash of light Sailor Cosmos went to face her ultimate destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Crystal Tokyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CHAOS!!! I HAVE COME TO END THIS GODFORSAKEN WAR, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" yelled Cosmos issuing the final challenge.  
  
"So you think you can beat me Sailor Cosmos. I'd like to see you try considering you have lost every other battle we've fought," spoke Sailor Chaos in a mocking tone to Cosmos.  
  
"I will beat you Chaos, no matter what the cost," declared Cosmos as she held out her hand making her eternity rod appear.  
  
"Very well then Sailor Cosmos. Prepare to die," said Chaos as she unsheathed her sword.  
  
*I have to do this. The senshi believed in me and I can't let them down. I'll see you all again soon Endymion… Mamo-Chan,* thought Cosmos as she prepared her attack.  
  
So it's better this way, I said  
  
having seen this place before  
  
where everything we said and did  
  
hurts us all the more  
  
its just that we stayed, too long  
  
in the same old sickly skin  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
The battle waged on for hours, neither Sailor Cosmos nor Sailor Chaos could get the upper hand for very long.  
  
Cosmos knew of one last way in which she might be able to win. She had one other attack but she was unsure as to whether or not she was strong enough to use it successfully.  
  
As Cosmos saw Chaos prepare to attack, she was forced to use her last resort. She held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes calling forth the Cosmos crystal.  
  
Chaos saw Cosmos set her hands and knew immediately what she was going to do. Hiding the worry Chaos said, "You're going to end up killing yourself. Are you sure you want to die this way?"  
  
"Death does not scare me anymore Chaos," said Cosmos. "It stopped scaring me after you killed my dearest friends and my only love. I swore to them that I would defeat you no matter what the cost and I will keep my word. If that means I die then so be it. So goodbye Chaos." With a small smile adorning the face which had shown sadness for much too long, Sailor Cosmos called forth her ultimate attack, "COSMIC DESTRUCTION!!!!"  
  
With releasing the cry activating the attack, an immensely massive amount of energy was released destroying everything in its path.  
  
When the energy dispersed both Cosmos and Chaos lay on the ground. Chaos was dead and Cosmos was quickly dying.  
  
"I did it minna-chan, I just wish you could have been here to see it. At least I'll be joining you soon my friends. We'll be together again, Endymion," spoke Cosmos as blood trickled from her mouth. With the last words she spoke Cosmos closed her eyes and released her final breath.  
  
After she died, Cosmos' crystal began to glow softly gathering the spirits of the senshi and Endymion so that they would be reborn one day in the future.  
  
If all of the strength  
  
and all of the courage  
  
come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
full of grace  
  
full of grace  
  
my love  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? Please tell me.  
  
Well,  
  
Ja ne minna-san. 


End file.
